The Law That Changed Everything
by Lemonadepup14
Summary: This is a Marriage Law fic. Hermoine is paired with the Charlie Weasley. And to top it off he's a dragon keeper. What happens if one of your cousin is jealous of you. And what is like to be a dragon keepers wife. What will happen on the way to the journey to love each other.


_Hi this is my first Harry Potter fic. And in this Fred never dies. Please review and let me know what you think._

_Lemonadepup14_

Hermione POV

I wake up two a tapping at my window. I look up and see a ministry owl holding a letter in its claws. I slowly get out of bed and walk over to let the owl in. Once I unlatched the window the owl flew in over to my desk dropped the letter and flew back out.

I walk over to pick up the letter. It was addressed to my in fancy green ink. I had a bad feeling in my gut about it but before I could pick it up another owl came in a dropped a letter. It was the Weasley's owl Errol he came up to Hermione and dropped a letter and perch on the back of the chair.

She picked up the letter seeing it was from Mr. Weasley.

_Dear, Hermione_

_Please come to Grimmaulds Place right away. We are having a meeting and please bring your letter from the Ministry of Magic._

_Thank you,_

_Arthur Weasley_

After I finished the letter I quickly got showered and dress in a warm jumper that fitted quit snug, skinny jeans, and a pair of black simple flats. I quickly ate some toast and flooed to Grimmauld Place with my letter in my back pocket.

As I tumbled out of the fireplace onto the carpet in front of Fred and George. I look up at them and they grin down at me. In sync they grabbed my arms and pulled me up to my feet.

"You need to work..." said Fred

"On your landing..." said George

"Granger" they said together. She had learned that they do that a lot seen she meant them. It takes some getting use to. For years she could not understand them.

"Hi Fred do you know what this meeting is about and the letters." I was cures about them and could not shake the feeling that something was up with them.

"We don't really know for certain..." started Fred "But we think it is some about a law." finished George.

"Fred George who is there. And if it's Hermione please come in here for we can start." yelled Molly from some were in the big house. As I walked into the kitchen I saw that everyone was there. The went to in between Ron and Harry across from Ginny.

As I sat down Arther stood up. "Hello everyone glad you could come. First I wanted to say that the Ministry of Magic has released a new law earlier today. The law was a marriage law." As he said that all hell broke loose.

"Why do we need a marriage law..." "I don't want to get married." "What they can't do that the war just ended."

Everyone was yelling back and forth. "Everyone be quiet. First Ginny the resend why they released the law was because the magical population has decreased since the beginning of the war. And Ron I know you don't want to get married now but you have to obey the law. Fred they had to do it now because it's is getting worse and worse day by day. Know I have a copy of the law right here and I will read it out loud." Everyone fell silent waiting for him to start reading.

"It is here by announced that all witches and wizards 17 to 45 are to obey law 7301 the marriage law.

1. You will be matched with a wizard or witch by the Ministry of Magic.

2. You will have 2 months to get married.

3. You must have a child with in a the first year. And two weeks after you are married you are to adopt a child from the war.

4. After you receive your match you will have two weeks to move in with each other.

5. If you are engaged or married you will not have a match. But you must have a child with in a year.

Sincerely,

Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt

The whole room went quiet. If you dropped a pen you could hear it fall to the ground. I looked around the room everyone that had a letter was staring at it. "What do we do now." I spoke up. Just as I said that everyone look me.

Arther and Molly stood up. "You may read your letter now or you my read it in private. If you read it now we encourage to tell us who you are matched with." Molly said and started to look around.

"I'll go first." Harry spoke. With that he ripped open the letter. He slowly looked up and over to Ginny. He looked sad and you could tell if you looked at him closely that he was trying to act sad. "Ginny I'm so sorry that you have are matched with me." As he said the last part Ginny shoot up from her chair like a bottle rocket and ran around the table once she got to Harry she tackled him to the floor.

"Ok moving on I will go next." stated Fred and George. Fred opened his letter as George opened his. "I'm with a witch named Samantha Green." said Fred "I got a matched with Angelina Johnson." stated George. He and Angie have been going out for about three years now.

"Ok boys that's good." said Molly looking around for more people to read their letters. Ron started to open his letter. As he read it over his face went pale. He looked over to me. "I'm matched with Lavender Brown."

I looked down at my letter unsure of it. I look up at Harry and he just nodded his head as if 'go ahead and open it' I looked around the table at all the people I've come to love then back to my letter in hands.

I open it and looked down at the bottom to see who I was matched with. "I'm matched with..."

_Hi I thought this was a good place to stop. And to leave you hanging. Till next time._

_From,_

_Lemonadepup14_


End file.
